1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system.
2. Related Art
In casinos, players pay cash in cash exchange locations or the like, receive chips to which negotiable values for using games are imparted, and bet the chips to play games. The players then exchange the chips into cash after the completion of the games.
In recent years, there has been known a system of employing chips having IC tags provided therein to identify the IC tags by means of data which is obtained by reading the chips, allowing a server to manage actions performed by gaming machines as data (refer to Patent Document 1, i.e., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-342175). Patent Document 1 describes the related art in which chips having IC tags provided therein and a reader section for reading the chips are provided, and automatic computation and prevention of illegal act, in card games of casinos, are performed based upon the read data.
In addition, there is also known the related art of managing records via a server when chips having such negotiable values recorded therein are exchanged into cash (refer to Patent Document 2, i.e., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-338230). The above related art is directed to a system comprising a game machine, a management server, and the system having the management server being adapted to receive sales and paybacks, and to compute sales, a gross profit, an amount of tax, and an absolute profit of the casino game machine, the database being adapted to store computation results obtained by the management server.